nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Excavation Site 64
Excavation Sites 64 is the fifth Zombies map of the Black Ice Zombies storyline. It is set at Excavation Site 64, a Black Ice dig site within Vichy France in the region of Lorraine. Players spawn at the Excavation Site. The map's story follows a team of T.I.T.A.N. operatives as they are sent to what they believe is a "Nazi German research site" in Vichy France. They soon discover that the area itself is infested with "zombies" as well as undead Crusaders from within the dig site. Chronologically, it is the fourth map in the Black Ice Zombies storyline, taking place after "Nordlichter" and before "Sturz Europas". The map serves as the introduction to the storyline. In addition, there aren't any major easter eggs available other than just two minor easter eggs and two musicals. Overview Although using the same layout as "Origins" from 2012's Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the only areas available are the main Excavation Site in the middle, the fourth and fifth Generators as well as the lower floor of the Church. Areas not available include the stairs leading to the sixth Generator, the first, second and third Generators as well as the Tank paths leading to these locations are blocked by Nazi German vehicles. In addition, the tunnels beneath the Pack-A-Punch location is accessible, however the lower levels leading to the Staffs Chamber is not. The map is different from Origins, however with the inclusion of Black Ice vehicles, equipment and dead soldiers laying the area. The giant robots also do not appear in their walking paths. Throughout the map, the mud spots are still present and will slow down players. Instead of the 115 Generators, Black Ice power generators take their place and need to be activated to power up the Perk Machines. Players will mainly encounter French Zombies as well as Crusader Zombies, if venturing into the Excavation Site. Features *French Zombies and a returning enemy the Crusader Zombies. *A buildable quadrotor: the Sentinel Drone. *Several challenges are available from the board at the Excavation Site. *Two Power-Ups from Origins return: Blood Money and the Empty Perk Bottle; the latter can only be dug up with a Golden Shovel. *The Shovel returns and allows players to dig at various dig piles scattered throughout the map. *Much like the 115 Generators, both accessible Black Ice Power Generators needs to be activated at their specific location in order to purchase the Perk Machines and the Mystery Box. *The Pack-A-Punch Machine at the Excavation Site, needing both Power Generators on in order to be activated. Weapons Players will spawn with a standard issue Black Ice Mauser C96, Knife and two Grenades. Wall Weapons that can be bought include: *MP-40 (1300 Points) - found near the Excavation Site. *STG-44 (1400 Points) - found at the lower level of the Church near the Wall Barrier. *MG42 (2000 Points) - found on the opposite side of the STG-44 at the Church. *MP28 (1300 Points) - found at the footstep near Power Generator 4. Weapons available from the Mystery Box include: *The Last Word *Ace of Spades *Fallen Angel *Thorn *MP40 *MP28 *Verdant Punch-9 *STG-44 *Hazard of the Cast *Misfit *Thompson *Gewehr 43 *M1 Carbine *PTRS-41 *IKELOS SR V1.0.1. *M1897 Trench Gun *Lord of the Dragons *MG42 *MG08/15 *FG42 *Sweet Business *Battleheart *Ray Gun Mark II *Wunderwaffe DG-2 Perks *Quick Revive (500 Points/1500 Points) - found behind players at Spawn. *Juggernog (2500 Points) - found near Power Generator 4. *Speed Cola (3000 Points) - found at the Church. *Stamin-Up (2000 Points) - found at Power Generator 5. *Mule Kick (4000 Points) - found beneath the Excavation Site. *Der Wunderfizz (1500 Points) - found beside Juggernog. **Double Tap Root Beer - also available from Assignment 1. **PhD Flopper **Deadshot Daiquiri **Electric Cherry II **Tombstone Challenges Located at the Excavation Site just opposite of the Pack-A-Punch Machine, players will find a board with "ASSIGNMENTS!" written on it. These are challenges that players can complete to earn a reward. Rewards are received from a Black Ice metal chest that opens whenever interacted with a specific Assignment Token. Assignments include: *Spend 30,000 Points - awards Double Tap Root Beer. Though, it cannot be claimed if the player already has it. *Perform 150 headshots - awards a Pack-A-Punched STG-44 or The Ace. *Kill 50 Zombies with Electric Cherry II - awards Lightning of the God. *Activate both Power Generators - awards Max Ammo. *Pack-A-Punch every weapon - awards all Perks. Easter Eggs Minor *At the Excavation Site, there's a table opposite of Mule Kick with a bunch of Black Ice communications radios and mics. If standing near it, players will hear two Nazi Germans talking in German. **"The Excavation Site is overrun by the undead. I repeat, we have been overrun by the undead and need evacuate immediately!" **"Negative! Oberst Müller commands that you stay your ground. Dr. Schultz's research is vital to Black Ice!" **"Most of our soldiers have been killed. We cannot fight back against the undead, there's too much of them! We have taken refuge in the Church's second floor and blockaded the stairs. We cannot guarantee we'll survive." **"Then you are now expendable, soldier. The Oberst will not risk more soldiers for yours." *In the dug-up cave near Power Generator 4, players will find a table with an Audio Log on it. Players will hear Dr. Wilhelm Schultz reporting his progress on the research division he leads at Excavation Site 64. **"This is Dr. Wilhelm Schultz of Glatteis. My research division has made great progress. We believe we may have found something beneath the Excavation Site. But upon attempting to access it, these...Crusaders crawled out of the walls and attacked us. If I were to guess, they are protection something. Possibly could be what we found inscribed on the walls beneath the Excavation Site. I want to know what they're protection." Musical *Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold can be activated by finding three mysterious green stones. The first is located near the fourth Power Generator leaning against Juggernog; the second is located in between the crates at the Assignments board; the third is located on top of the Stamin-Up machine at Power Generator 5. *Kickstart My Heart by Mötley Crüe can be activated by finding three Black Ice radios. The first is located beneath the Excavation Site on the table near Mule Kick; the second is located at the Church on top of a Black Ice weapons crate; the third is located by Power Generator 5 on a table with Black Ice weapons and blueprints. Afterlife Kickstart My Heart Trivia *Mule Kick is found beneath the Excavation Site and not in the Staff Chambers, since it is not accessible. *At the bottom of the Assignments board at the Excavation Site, players will see "DR. WILHELM SCHULTZ IS IN COMMAND!" written. *One Thousand Voices was going to appear, but was not included. *At the start of the game, players will notice that only the fourth and fifth Black Ice Generators are deactivated. Navigation Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Black Ice Zombies